Orange Glow
by Chekers
Summary: Based upon the 10 song meme on livejournal. 10 drabbles, rated for Sho's language.


A/N: First attempt at Moon Child fanfiction in a long time

**A/N: **First attempt at Moon Child fanfiction in a long time. Based upon a meme over on livejournal, where you take 10 songs at random and write based on the time frame of the song.

By the rules of the meme, it is un-edited and un-beta'd.

**--**

**I.** _Anjelier - MUCC_  
It was a careful dance. Kei would watch it every day. The steps remained the same each time, but the rhythm changed, the music was different.

Sho was growing up, and his memories were turning to shadow, the boy-- no, man -- hardly remembering what it was like to not have Kei around.

"Sho."

He didn't have to give him many orders, because Sho could turn anything into a dance, even getting thrown off-balance and falling flat on his face.

It... tried to look graceful, anyway.

Kei rolls his eyes at the extra scrape that Sho will whine about now, because it put a hole in his jacket.

Maybe he didn't really grow up. Ever.

**II.** _SUNRISE - Mr. Children_  
Hana loved the sun. It meant play time with Daddy, while Mommy watched with that soft smile on her face.

For as long as she could remember, Daddy always went to the park with Mommy and her, for reasons he never explained.

He would wear her out, Daddy would, then gently pick her up and cradle her in his arms. She would nuzzle against his neck and take in his smell, and feel safe.

When she grew up, and Daddy disappeared, she clings to the sunlight, and those memories she has.

Even Kei doesn't help her sadness, because he belongs to the moon, and Daddy was always the sun.

Kei agrees. "Sho was always the sun," he'll say, and he looks sad when he does.

When she finally leaves for America, she watches the sunrise from the plane, and likes to imagine that Daddy has come to greet her.

Because Daddy was always the sun.

**III.** _Bare Foot - Ellegarden_  
Toshi remembers, just vaguely when he met Shinji and Sho. He was barefoot, and living in an alley, when Sho found him.

"Big brother!" He had called, and Shinji had come over.

"I don't need help," Toshi had scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sho rolled his eyes and stomped on his bare foot.

A string of curses and a fight later, both boys were bruised and bloody. Shinji had ignored the whole thing.

"No one can help you but you," Shinji finally said.

It took another month of similar strings of incidents for Toshi to give up and go with them.

**IV.** _Where Do We Go From Here - Alicia Keys_  
Sho knows, in the back of his mind, that this is a crossroads. That this is going to be the end.

Toshi is dead, his hands are bloody, and Kei has lost his mind.

"KEI! Stop! Please!"

What is he waiting for, then? He knew years ago it was over. Even on his wedding day, he's waiting. He's alone.

Hana is born, he's waiting.

The news cast is horrifying, because he's been waiting, waiting for the chance to see him again, and this wasn't how he imagined it.

Kei looks near-dead. It would be stupid to remind him he hasn't been eating; he's been confined.

But he can't go this time. He has to stay.

"I can't do this alone," he says.

And Kei comes back. Because he's always been waiting.

**V.** _Wing My Way - KOTOKO_  
Teenagerdom is hard enough with parents. Without them, it's even harder. Kei didn't even try to parent, just tried to help them stay alive.

Shinji hated him.

Kei was the one who bought him his first beer, though.

"Maybe loosening up with lighten you up," he'd said.

Shinji just glared, and Kei rolled his shoulders and walked away.

Sho scolded him something awful when he found out that Shinji drank the whole thing, and he just hated Kei that much more.

From that day, he promised himself he'd take care of himself.

Because he'd show them. _He_ was the one they were supposed to look up to.

**VI.** _Saishingata Android - Inugami Circus-dan_  
New day.

Kei flips the mattress over, because Sho wouldn't wake up.

New day.

Cold water in the face, because Sho wouldn't wake up.

New day.

Explicit whispers in his ear, because Sho wouldn't wake up.

The resulting glare and show of the poor mortal limping to the bathroom was entirely worth it.

New da--

Sho?

Is missing.

Kei even looks under the bed to find him, and yelps as he's pounced on, tumbling to the floor.

"Gotcha back."

"Retard."

"Hey, Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"You think it'll be like this forever?"

Kei bites back a _God, I hope so_, because he knows it won't be. "You'll be begging for change soon enough," he says.

Sho huffs, but doesn't get up, and the two of them lie on their backs and talk of their ideal new world.

**VII.** _Black Water - Advent Children OST_  
They're a sight.

Sho carries himself with a deadly grace and ego ten times the size of Maleppa.

Flanking him, Shinji and the rest, perfectly in step.

It's almost like they're just missing the kick-ass theme song to back them up, but they really don't need it, because the way Sho takes off his sunglasses and glares, he _is_ the kick-ass theme song.

And when the leader laughs, you know you're gonna die, because nothing amuses him more than your fuck up.

**VIII.** _UTOPIA - FAKE?_  
Kei feels like he's watching a monkey sometimes.

Two of them, actually.

"Sho! Get off that befo-- TOSHI!"

He settles on closing his eyes and sighing. "Fine," he says, "fall and die and see if I care."

He won't admit he likes it, this extra burden, because it's been so long since he's been trusted.

When they stand before him again, he raises an eyebrow.

"Why did you kick him in the head?"

Sho shrugs. "Wanted to show him who's boss?"

Kei heaves a sigh and shakes his head. "Don't know why I ask."

**IX** _Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking - Snow Patrol_  
Kei wakes up. It's around noon, and Sho is still in bed with him.

He won't leave, because he's too accustomed to Kei's schedule.

He could do anything, while he's sleeping.

He does childish things, picking on the younger man, just to see the pout and sulk it earns.

He could do anything to him, and Sho would forgive him.

Kei knows this, so he doesn't do the obvious, though he aches for it. Sho wants him, he knows, but he won't allow him that, so they suffer together.

Of course, he knows Sho will move on, and the door of opportunity closes.

So he thinks. He gives in to him the night before they go for the final confrontation, and it's perfect.

He can do anything to Sho, including nothing, and be forgiven.

**X** _Final Day - Tokio Hotel_

"The whole world can go to Hell."

"That's awful nice."

"Shut up."

"You need to get out of here."

"Didn't you hear me? I said--"

"I'll pretend I didn't."

"Kei."

"I'm serious, Sho."

"I am, too."

"Then maybe _I_ should be the one to leave."

"Wh-what? You can't! What will I do?"

"Carry on."

"I couldn't."

"Pretend to, then."

"Kei, you're kidding, right? You wouldn't dare leave me alone."

"..."

"Bastard. Fucking _bastard_."


End file.
